


The Monkees: A Suite Of Haiku

by GoatEnthusiast



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatEnthusiast/pseuds/GoatEnthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four haiku, one for each of the Monkees (inspired by Rendezvous With Danger).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monkees: A Suite Of Haiku

The Monkees: A Suite of Haiku  
by GoatEnthusiast

Oh, what a charmer,  
Our Davy; always in love,  
The world loves him back.

Peter, the wise fool.  
When his guitar speaks for him,  
Few so eloquent.

Harlequin Micky  
Keeps his passion well-hidden  
Behind the clown's mask.

Mike plays the anchor;  
Presiding over chaos  
With that crooked smile.


End file.
